dlminecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Estates
Each user on dlminecraft server is allowed to setup an estate. An estate is a large area of land, with apparently no real determinate size, upon which the user may build freely with the expectation of reasonably minimal interference from other users. It should be noted that outside of a user's house or estate the server is a lawless place with no enforced property protections. That said, it is advisable for users to setup clear boundary markers delineating the edge of one's estate. It is unknown at this time to what depth or height the ownership of houses and estates extends, but in accordance with the law as interpreted at Matt's House it appears to reach to the maximum in both directions. Craig's Estate The section below describes Craig's former estate. Craig's has since moved his estate offshore, and abandoned the former to the wolves. Craig's new estate is the large island in the north east of map number four. Little is known about his estate's improvements or plans, other than that he has claimed the entire island. Built into the center of a great mountain, Craig's former Estate is located to the north east of The Town and north of Noseberg. A long road heads north out of The Town, which travels directly into Craig's Estate. Craig's Estate can be outwardly identified by a free floating platform, several meters up from the mountaintop and a connecting thin spiral staircase. Atop the platform is a small structure named Fort Fall Down, which was constructed by Joel in the very early days of dlminecraft server before he learned this was Craig's Estate. He thought the platform was a glitch in the procedurally generated world and therefore thought it would be awesome to have a resupply fort on top. The fort is named because of the hole in the middle of the subplatform out front. Taking a leap of faith through the hole will cause the user to drop several meters through the air, then coast down many more through the heart of the mountain in a shaft of falling water. Andrew's Estate Andrew's Estate is to the immediate west of The Town, and can be reached by a short walk past the nether portal. Andrew's Estate is built into the southern half of the Great Western Mountain, and apparently also extends south west from the mountain into the desert. Andrew's Estate can be seen for miles due to the truly massive lava waterfall the flows endlessly from the top of his mountain domain. The entrance is reached by a wide staircase of many colors made entirely from woolen carpet. The interior of Andrew's mountain domain is a confusing labrynth of corridors, bizzare structures, and awkward steps that rival the Winchester Mystery House. A vistor will easily get lost and in frustration tunnel his way out. In what was clearly intended to be considered "out back", one will find the desert where it meets the base of the mountain. In the desert Andrew constructed a massive, terraced, circular structure of sandstone that he refers to as his Mirage Tower. The reference is apparently to Final Fantasy I forget which number. Matt's Estate Taking the north road to Craig's Estate from The Town, midway one will pass through the lands of Matt's Estate. Matt's Estate is clearly identified by a long wooden fence around its borders and ample signage. The estate consists of many improvements, like a dam and a large wooden longhouse. The longhouse terminates in a hillside, into the side of which a large wooden fort/lookout was built. Matt's Estate is to the south west of Craig's Estate and to the north west of Noseberg. A curious feature sits to the direct east of Matt's Estate and direct south of Craig's Estate. A tall, thin, smooth shaft of half dirt, half cobblestone can be seen rising into the heavens from the dense forest floor below. The shaft was built by Joel on his first day on the server. He got lost in the forest at night with no torches, map, or useful tools of any kind really. The shaft propelled him out of the forest so that he could find his way and distance himself from the hungry zombies. From there he saw Craig's Estate and in his excitemnt fell from the shaft and died. The shaft still stands. Cory's Estate On the East coast of the Town Continent, Black Oak Manor overlooks the NPC village of Noseberg. The region features a rich and tragic history and several landmarks, including Black Oak Manor itself, built into majestic Mount Nose, the Zombie Invasion Memorial Statue, The Space Thread for easy navigation by sea and a small Dr. Who reference. The estate is connected to Town via regional rail and by a dangerous but short walk through the Nether. The front door is located at X6845.5,Y69,Z315 Andy's Estate This walled fortress on the island of Shagginstone in the middle of the Southeastern Ocean is the main area of what will be several developed islands in the archipelago. It features access to town by boat through the Mangrove Sound through the canal to the docks on the Town Lake, subterranean foot tunnels leading to Noseberg and beyond to town or a quick and fairly safe trip through the Nether by rail. The island is populated by the decendents of two NPC immigrants from a desert village on the Eastern Continent, to the estate by long, but temporary rail bridge. Joel's Estate Joel's Estate is located to the far west of The Town at the edge of Clay World. The estate encompasses a large valley at the interface zone between the clay and the sand of the south western desert. The valley has low buttes made of clay and sand. To the west of the valley is a steep ridge. The ridge is actually the top of a large plateau that is bisected by a grand canyon, offering spectacular views. Joel's Estate is accessible by rail, which is currently the fastest way to travel to the location. The western rail line of the Joel-Town Central has station stops at Joel's Estate, a hand-wave stop at the bridge work shack, and a terminus stop at the Clay World Water Temple and mysterious teleportation portal. Joel's Estate features several constructions. The Temple of Redemis, which is a scale replica made entirely off red stained clay of the ancient Temple of Artemis as archaeologists believe it looked. The Mini Bixby Bridge, which is a scaled down replica of the Bixby Bridge that crosses the Clay World grand canyon. The lookout tower is a highly important location that is the safest place to be at night. Joel also constructed his grand manor on the property, a large neo-classical edifice built into the side of the mesa. While beautiful during the day, the setting of the sun brings hardship to the unprepared. Nighttime at Joel's Estate is highly treacherous as the surrounding countryside is full of dark clay that blends in perfectly with the night, dropping discernibility of terrain to nearly zero. The lack of decent coal mines has resulted in a chronic scarcity of torches. Mobs spawn by the hundreds and one can expect the doors of the lookout tower to be attacked by at least two dozen zombies every night.